Tigerlily!
by horselover2468642
Summary: Lily, a young warrior, learns her cousin is lost! Can she and her brother and sisters find her before its too late? please r&r it's my first story and i would like advice!


Lily's adventure please write me

Lily (main character) has a clan named Hillclan. They are named this because they live on a hill. Hillclan's camp is an old abandoned two-leg nest. They hunt the mice, chipmunks, squirrels, and birds.

Co-co (Lily's aunt) is 1 & 1/2 year old. Trixy (Co-co's kit) is 4 months old. Lily, Simba, Sandy, and Firea are 6 months old (by the way these are my real cats).

Lily is a white she-cat with a yellow spot on her head and another on her back. The one on her back has a white stripe going though it. Simba is an orange tom with white paws and stomach. Sandy is a yellow she-cat with white paws and stomach. Firea is a all red she-cat. Co-co is a pretty calico cat (hence the name). Trixy is a beautiful tortoiseshell. (I love tortoiseshells!)

Lily bounced happily on her paws. Co-co, her adopted mother and aunt, had caught a bird. It's easy! All I got to do is steal it and I can have it for lunch!

She licked her lips at the thought. Slowly, she sneaked up to Co-co, then out nowhere came her brother, Simba. He grabbed the bird and ran to his little corner eating happily. Angry, Lily walked closer to him.

"Mine!" Simba growled getting ready to run with his prey.

"Pig!" Lily mewed angrily.

"No," Simba said as if he were talking to a newborn kit, "Simba means lion. Lion eat lots. Get the picture?"

"Tigerlilys are more beautiful than lions!" Lily said, proudly licking her chest.

"At least lions have brains," Simba retorted.

Lily growled, "Wanna see who has more brains do ya?"

Simba leaped at her and missed as she ran and grabbed the half-eaten bird.

"Give it back!" Simba yowled

"No way!" Lily yowled back through a mouth full of feathers.

Lily ran away, across the grass, up the porch stairs, and around the pet carrier. Simba was right on her tail. Gaining speed she leaped of the porch, flying for a moment, then hitting so hard on the grass that it hurt her paws. Glad she didn't hear paws behind her, she looked up at her brother.

"Scaredy cat!" Lily called

Simba turned away, his tail flicking in annoyance. Ha!

Lily bent down to grab her treat, only to find Fiera, her sister, had stolen it already. It was almost gone.

"Hey!" Lily objected.

Fiera growled and ran away. Lily sat down. All her hard work! She sighed, looks like it's no lunch today. She'd have to go hunting later.

"Where is my bird? I saw you steal it from Simba," Co-co asked as she walked up to Lily.

"Fiera ate it," Lily replied, "What ever happened to my mother?"

Co-co sighed. "I already told you!" she mewed, "You aren't old enough to understand! I'll tell you when you're older!"

"I am older!" Lily argued, "I'm six moons old! I have a right to know what happened to my own mother!"

"Yea!" Simba said joining in the fight.

"Please?" Sandy, Lily's other sister, said.

Trixy, Co-co's daughter, looked curiously at her mother.

"At least a name?" Fiera had joined the group, as well.

"Patience," Co-co said

"I ran out of that a long time back!" Simba said, "What is her name?"

"I told you!" Co-co said, "Patience!"

"Give us the name!" Lily said.

"Just the name!" Firea said pleading.

"That is her name!" Co-co yelled, "Patience!"

"Patience?" Lily asked, "Why?"

"She was named Patience because she was patient." Co-co said.

"Oh!" Lily said, feeling dumb. Duh!

"Patience is a virtue, virtue is a grace, Grace is a little girl who wouldn't wash her face!" Trixy recited.

Co-co, looking surprised, asked, "Where did you hear that…and what is a girl?"

Trixy shrugged, "Lily said it to me yesterday."

Co-co looked at Lily.

"I made it up!" Lily lied quickly, " A girl is a animal I made up."

Lily had taught herself to read using the books she had found inside. She had always been interested in the strange markings on the paper. It only took her a week to realize the marking could explain the pictures. Using that, she taught herself to read. She had learned many things about people, but she had to call them two-legs to help keep her secret from the rest of her small clan.

"Why is our clan so small? The ones in your stories are so big with many cats! We only have six, counting the kit!" Lily said.

"Have I never told you the story of my mother and father, Shy and Felix?" Co-co asked.

The apprentices shook their heads.

"Well, if you catch me a bird to replace the one you stole, Simba, Lily, Firea. I will tell it to you after dinner," Co-co said, "Sandy, you can help them get enough for themselves too."

Lily ran off down to where the two-leg garden used to be. Their was still some apple trees that grew there and birds liked to gather in them for a good meal.

When she got there, she saw that there were lots of birds, most of them in the trees. She ran to the nearest tree and climbed up it. She then called for Simba to help, but he was already climbing. She climbed higher so she was above some birds that were eating an apple. Simba climbed below them and Lily nodded at him. She was ready. Simba jumped up and scared the birds causing them to fly. Lily simply reached out with her sharp claws and injured one, making it fall down to Simba. He caught it and killed it quickly.

"Good! Now lets go back and catch some mice for us!" Simba called.

"We can't!" Lily called back, "This one's too small for a good meal!"

"That's why we caught one too!" Firea called from the ground.

Lily looked down and saw that Firea and Sandy had also caught a bird. She climbed down to meet them.

"Let's go," Lily said, trotting away. The others followed.

"What are we gonna eat?" Sandy asked.

"I'm in the mood for a mouse," Lily replied.

They all ran back up to the house. Lily slipped though the crack in the door first.

"Co-co! We're back!" she called.

"Good!" she heard Co-co answer, "I'm in here on the comfy!"

Lily knew from reading that comfys were actually couches, but she had to play along. She walked into the Comfy Room, and jumped on one of the comfys sitting in it. There was Co-co on the other one. It looked like she had been nursing Trixy, but now Trixy had fallen asleep.

"Did you get two of those?" Co-co asked as she saw Simba's kill, "That is a little small."

"Yea," Sandy answer for him, "Fiera has the second one."

"Here," Simba said dropping his prey in front of Co-co, "Tell us the story!"

"After I eat," Co-co said, taking a bite of the bird. "You should go eat too," she added, her mouth still full.

Lily, glad she could go eat without missing the story, ran off to find some food. She first went to the entryway. The two-legs had kept food in this room, so mice often were around to see if they had missed a few crumbs or if there was more food.

She walked slowly on quiet paws, sniffing and listening for mice. All she found was a bee, that had been trapped inside and a few flies. Sighing, she headed out the door to find something outside.

When she was outside, she stayed still, listening and smelling the air. She heard a chipmunk chirping at another that was trying to steal its nut. Amused at their stupidity, she snuck up to them and got ready to pounce. The first chipmunk stopped chirping and looked at Lily, but it was to late. Lily pounced on it, caught it, and killed it with a swift bite to the neck.

Happily, she trotted back to Co-co, ready to hear the story of her clan.

"Co-co tell us the story," she heard Simba whine, "We brought you the bird and you've eaten it!"

"I'm sorry guys, I can't," Co-co said, "Tomorrow I will take the journey to Moonpond! To get my nine lives so I can name you warriors! I have to rest!"

"You should of thought of that before you promised you would tell us a story!" Sandy argued.

"I'm going to my sleeping place!" Co-co growled, walking away.

Lily followed her up the steps, but she turned off and went to the apprentice sleeping place. She was almost a warrior now. Co-co was her mentor and she was also all her siblings' mentor as well. Once they were named warriors, Trixy would become an apprentice. Although Lily was told she was an apprentice, she didn't have a clan name. She often wondered why.

Once she had gotten to her sleeping place, she jumped up onto the old, moth-eaten bed left behind by the two-legs. Her littermates and her shared it. Sandy, who had followed her into the room, jumped up as well and they began to lick each other's ears and tops of heads to get them clean before bed.

Firea soon joined them. A moment later, they all heard yowling, then Simba ran in looking frightened. They looked at him questioningly but he just ignored them.

They all got ready for bed and just before Lily fell asleep she heard Simba mumble, "I hate her!"

"No you don't your just saying that," Lily told him sleepily, "Now go to sleep. I have a plan for the morning and you'll need your rest to do it."

This was true, of course. She wanted to get some excitement now that her happiness at knowing about her clan was killed. She simply decided to follow Co-co to Moonpond tomorrow to get some excitement.

That night, Lily dreamed happily of becoming a warrior, with a true and brave warrior name that made her sound fierce but loyal.


End file.
